We All Have Demons
by RachelRoth9
Summary: Slade is back, Raven is gone, and who the heck is Sabastian? Read to find out! BBxRae, RobStar.
1. Where Is She?

Chapter 1 Where Is She? Robin's POV

**No, sadly I do not own Teen Titans. *begins to cry* **

"Where is she?" Beast Boy's voice echoed in the empty room.

"I am ever so touched that you would believe that I took her again, but I already learned my lesson on not to deal with demons." He sits there tied up in a chair his voice sounded exhausted after the beat-down we'd just given him. Pathetic.

"Don't lie to us Slade, we know what you are capable of." I tried to sound as menacing as I could but we haven't heard from her in days, the worry is practically eating me alive.

"Are you really expecting us to believe that you 'learned your lesson'?" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy enough." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. He turns away from Slade. I can see the fury in his eyes. I can honestly say I have never seen him like this, so distressed. True he and Raven had been getting along for the past couple of years, but I didn't expect him to practically tackle him on sight earlier. I turn towards Slade.

"It's been five years since we've even gotten the slightest taunting from you. So if you wanted to get our attention, kidnapping our teammate again ii certainly going to do it." In one swift motion I grab Slade by the collar. "Where is she?" His hollow laugh cuts through the thick silence.

"This is really adorable…." I don't let him finish his sentence. I am so fed up with his stupid plots, cryptic one liners, and the way he still treats us as if we were all still fifteen. I grab his throat and begin to choke him.

"Robin, please stop!" I recognize Star's voice in the background. I immediately come to my senses and drop my hands from his throat back to his collar. As Slade gasps I turn my face to find a horrified Starfire, giving me a face I know too well. I hate him. I hate how he poisons my thoughts and stops me from thinking of what's best for her. But ever since he got back on our radar, I have devoted my every living, breathing second on finding him. And ending him once and for all. Starfire closes her eyes and sighs before speaking.

"I believe he is telling the truth." She looks at me again with serious eyes and a wave of shock flows through me. Is she helping his cause?

"What?" Beast Boy and I shout in unison. I turn my whole body away from Slade and face Starfire completely. "How can you say that? He-."

"Robin, Raven and I made a connection when we did the switching of bodies. Though I might not have the complete effect of her power, I can sense his twisted honesty." Beast Boy shoots her a look of disbelief and shakes his head.

"All innocent until proven guilty, Rob," says Cyborg as he moves a bit closer to Starfire. I hear Beast Boy curse under his breath and I sigh before responding.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I ask. Star looks passed me and gives Slade a long, hard look.

"He knows something. Question him."

**End Chapter 1 Sorry if it was too short! I hope you guys liked it if you did and want me to continue please say so or just comment or whatever. Please no flames it is my first fanfiction!**


	2. A Chat With An Old Friend

Chapter 2 A Chat with an Old Friend Robin's POV

**No, I don't own Teen Titans. Yes it's a travesty.**

"Are you really going to go through with this?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"I trust Starfire unlike you." I curtly respond.

"That hurts Robin. I thought we bonded when you became my apprentice."

"You were wrong. I know where my place is. I'm meant to fight evil. To fight people like you. And no one is going to change that for me. Not you, not the Brotherhood of Evil, not even Trigon." I'm growing impatient. I am about to give up on this until he catches my attention.

"Not even the Bloodmorpher?" His words echo in through the questioning room. I stare at him in his strapped chair.

"Bloodmorpher?"

"Indeed. Now that I have told you what I know, can you be ever so kind as to release me?"

"No! What is a 'bloodmorpher'?"

"Dear boy, do I have to spell it out for you? Blood-morpher." Sarcasm drips from his words. Then it all clicks.

"The white monster."

"Well give the boy a prize."

"What else do you know? How did you know its name? What does it want with Raven? Is it working for anybody? Anything to do with Trigon?"

"One question at a time, Robin."

"Tell me!" I have no more patience. I'm over his whole cryptic act. I want answers.

"I know its name because I know who it works for."

"What about Raven…or Trigon?"

"Nothing with Trigon directly and I do not know what he wants with your teammate."

"Not directly? What does that even mean? Who is 'he'?"

"Brother Blood."

"Impossible, he died!"

"Not the one you have fought with, his son."

"Brother Blood had a son?"

"Apparently."

"How do you know all of this?"

"He asked me to be his mercenary, of course, I denied. I told you I'm done working with demons."

"You're pathetic Slade."

"Now Robin, is that how you want to end a chat with an old friend?"

**End Chapter 2- Sorry if it's bad I was rushed! :( Please R &amp;R! NO FLAMES. **


	3. Can I See You Again?

Chapter 3 Raven's POV Can I See You Again?

**I STILL DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TARA STRONG AND SCOTT MENVILLE!**

My head is throbbing with pain. It is unbearable. I try to open my eyes but instead I cringe as the pain denies me. When I am finally able to pry my eyelids open, I notice I am in a hospital bed in a dark room. Normally being alone in a dark, quiet room would make my feel comfortable, but something is not right here. A hear a door open and light pours into the small room.

"Hello Raven. So wonderful to finally meet you." His voice is so cold it makes me shiver.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I try to keep my voice as steady as possible. He chuckles making it seem like I should know. He steps a bit closer toward me.

"My name is Sebastian." He says in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. His closeness and forced friendliness is making me slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay, Sebastian, why-." He cuts me off and begins talking again.

"I know you must be feeling confused, worried, and possibly afraid." He tries to say this in a tone he would use with a close friend.

"I am never afraid, and it is not exactly the first time I have been kidnapped by some random man." I say back in a serious tone which only causes him to chuckle once more. As he does this, I am able to geet a good look at his face. He is about my age, tall with dark hair and silver eyes. In the back of my mind, Bravery remarks;

"_He's_ _not bad looking…."_

"Shh," I whisper under my breath.

"So I have heard." He smiles.

"_How would he know that?" _Knowledge asks.

"Have you been following me?"

"A bit hard not to." This takes me back. Here I am in a strange place, with a strange man who will not tell me how I arrived here, and practically kidnapped me, and here he is talking to me like we have been lifelong friends and possibly trying to flirt. Now I am extremely uncomfortable and I need to leave immediately before he tries anything. I begin to get up.

"Well, this has been fun," I begin sarcastically, "but I really need to return to my friends they must be worried sick about me." I gather myself quickly and head for the door before he can tell me otherwise.

"Wait." I am practically out the door and I am suddenly compelled to turn around.

"What?"

"I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable, but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I meant no harm please do not tell your friends."

"Why would I not tell my friends?"

"Perhaps if you do not tell them, I could see you again, and I will explain everything." He stands there all of a sudden sheepishly.

…

"When?"

**END CHAPTER 2. WELL WHADJA THINK? SORRY IT WAS SUPER SHORT! PLEASE R&amp;R!**


	4. Everything's Okay?

**Chapter 4 BB's POV Everything's Okay?**

**Yeah sorry for not updating in like what seems like forever. As you all know life gets complicated so not everything is accomplished. I was also starting a rough draft for my next fanfic. And I have to say, I'm really excited for its release! Sneak peek at the bottom ;)**

** And alas, the Titans of Teen is not my possession. Sadness abounds. **

As I pace outside the interrogation room, I overhear Robin yelling at Slade. He's almost as infuriated as me. Almost. I was gonna tell her. I wanted to tell her and during the battle, I should've saved her. Instead I went berserk and ruined everything. It was the least I could do anyway. She brought me out of the depression I was in when, Terra told me to let her go. I didn't want things to change back then. But thanks to Raven, I know that sometimes they change for the better. We got closer and closer ever since then.

I jump a little when robin suddenly bursts through the door looking tired, sweaty, and dare I say it, a bit freaked out.

"Robin, what's up? What did he tell you?" I ask him in a serious voice.

"The Bloodmorpher." He almost whispers it.

"The what?"

"Brother Blood."

"What!? He's alive? Robin c'mon I need full sentences!"

"His apparent son he's, he's planning something."

"Did he tell you what?"

"No, he, himself doesn't know."

"Oh," I say disappointedly as my ears lower.

"But, I have a hunch." He says confidently and my ears perk up.

"You always do. Team meeting?"

"Team meeting."

After making sure Slade had no chance of escaping his cell, I gathered up what was left of the team and soon we were crowded around the island, waiting to hear what Robin had come up with.

"Slade's revealed bits and pieces of information but nothing seems to add up." He begins. Starfire and Cyborg exchange worried glances. "But, he told me that the white monster we've been fighting is called a Bloodmorpher and Brother Blood's son is the one who created it which means that thing is working for him."

"But what would the son of Brother Blood want with friend Raven?"

"I did some research on Brother Blood. It turns out he's in some kind of secret organization called the Church of Blood, where they worship Trigon."

"So, since Raven is his daughter, then that's why he kidnaped her!" Cyborg says.

"But more importantly, what is he planning to do with her?" I ask.

"That's the piece that's missing," Robin says, "and that's why we have to get her away from them as soon as possible." Suddenly I hear a door hiss open and we all whip our heads around to see who it is. It's none other than Raven.

"Raven!" we all yell in unison. She seems a bit surprised at first, but remains calm as we all crowd around her.

"Quick, insult me!" She hasn't insulted me in ages but frick it.

"What?" She looks at me confused.

"Ah, I don't care anymore just say something!"

"I just did." She said in her usual monotone that just made my smile grow wider. At that point I screwed everything and hugged her. Not caring at all weather she hugged me back or not. I stopped hugging and looked back at her for a moment trying to memorize her. Never have I ever been so thankful for my growth spurts, that way I could see her even more clearly. Her beautiful amethyst eyes cutting me to the core, the way her violet hair, although longer, still framed her face perfectly all heightened by the pale pink blush creeping across her cheeks. Gosh she looked gorgeous. Robin then finally broke the awkwardness and spoke.

"We were really worried, we were actually about to go out and rescue you."

"Raven, are you alright? Did your kidnappers give you the harm?" Starfire asked.

"Kidnappers? What are you talking about? I was in the hospital."

"The hospital? Hold on a second girl, you mean to tell us that you don't remember our last fight with the white monster and that you've been in the hospital recovering this whole time?" Cyborg asks.

"Well yes. Granted, I did find it a little strange that I wasn't in the med bay, but there was nothing I could do besides heal myself so I could come back."

"But Raven, you've been missing for a while." Robin said.

"Well then you try healing yourself while being exhausted. I was weak afterward also. Speaking of which, I'm going to my room." Raven said. You could tell she was out of it. After that she turned around and left. Leaving the rest of us really confused.

"Cyborg," Robin began, "come with me, we need to ask some questions and make sure no one followed her."

"Got it." Both of them obviously not convinced with her story.

"I shall go make Raven some homemade glorg!" sang Starfire.

As for me, there was still something I needed to do.

"I'll, uh, go talk to Raven,"

**END CHAPTER 4 Soooooo Raven lied to her team *Cue creepy music for dramatic effect* and I also gave you guys some BBRae so be thankful (RobStar soon to come) and yeah that's it! Or am I missing something? OH YEAH PLEASE REVIEW! What? I'm missing something else you say? Oh yeah that. AHEM, without further ado, a sneak peek to "If I Lose Myself"…..**

"So what's an intergalactic hottie like you stealing a rock from a Gotham museum?"

"Don't ever call me that unless you want some eye blast in the face."

"You don't have a lot of friends do you?"

"I prefer to call them acquaintances."

So any ideas? Comment and maybe, just maybe, I'll reveal some more information!

SEE YA GUYS ON MONDAY! (PROBABLY)


	5. Fond Memories

**Readers- "WTF HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me- "SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY!"**

**Readers- "WE THOUGHT YOU DIED!"**

**Me-" I DIED THURSDAY NIGHT WHEN I SAW THE NEW EPISODE OF TEEN TITANS GO!"**

**Readers-?**

**Me- "BBRAE SHIPPERS OUR SHIP IS CANON! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"**

**Readers- Die**

**Me-****asdfghjkl!**

**Okay so here is the brand new installment of We All Have Demons. A special thanks to all who stuck with this story. Also I put a new policy in effect. You can read about it at the end of the prologue of If I Loose Myself. Also this is an experimental chapter (you'll figure that out eventually) so be sure to comment on it and tell me what you think. **

**So is that it?**

***Readers glare at me like Raven glares at Garfield when he does something stupid***

**Oh. Right...I don't own Teen Titans cuz if I did BBRae would've been a thing long before last Thursday.**

**Chapter 5 Fond Memories  
**

Beast Boy walked through the hall down to Raven's room with different thoughts circling through his head. He was so afraid he lost her. So infuriated with himself that he never told her how he felt. How he truly felt.

FLASHBACK

Sitting on the tower roof, looking at the sunset he sighed. He missed her and having her back knowing she didn't want him broke his heart. Sure he had said some things that weren't very ethical but he forgave her. Couldn't she forgive him? Leaving and letting go of Terra was probably the hardest thing he ever had to do. Memories of her laughing at his jokes when no one else did, her dancing around her room when she thought no one was looking, the feeling of having her in his arms made everything seem that all was as it should be; gone. So he continued to sit, staring off into oblivion, hoping she'd regret what she said only a few hours ago.

"You're still here?" came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to find Raven standing there.

"Yeah. It's the quietest place in the tower so why not." Raven approached and sat next to him.

"Do you remember what you told me the day Malchior betrayed me?" Her question startled him quite frankly. After Malchior, Raven became quite reserved about giving her heart away. It was an immensely touchy subject for her. And the fact she wanted to have a deep conversation about this with HIM was quite unfathomable.

"Yeah. I told you that you thought you were alone, but you're not. 'Cause you have us."

"I hope you know that I took what you said to heart. You were right. I just guess I knew I was going to die and I wanted to experience life as fully as I could. But what I've learned from that is that life does what it wants. Even if you have the ability to warp time and travel to other dimensions and other sorts of things, you can't control it. It's best to cherish the good and let go of the bad in your own time." Beast Boy listened intently as she spoke. " So what I want to say is that, everyone is going to tell you to let it go, and it's hard. But we will always be there to help you out." At that moment he witnessed something amazing. He saw Raven smile. It was probably the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Wow. Thanks Rae."

"You're welcome. And Beast Boy..." She was looking at him now. Staring into his eyes.

"Yeah Rae?" He said matching Raven's serious tone. Suddenly Beast Boy realizes how close they are to each other causing him to slightly blush. Then Raven slowly lifts her hand towards him and before he can react slaps his arm.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Don't call me Rae."

FLASHBACK OVER

Beast Boy blushed and lightly chuckled as he remembered the fond memory. Instead of remembering that day as the day his world came crashing down, he chose to think about it as a new chapter in his friendship with Raven. He was fifteen then and maybe it was his age or maybe his growing maturity, but ever since then he had no disagreements with her. He liked it. Furthermore, he liked that even though her past with trust was rocky to say the least, he still trusted her. Like last year.

FLASHBACK

"AAAACHOOO!" Plates, cushions, and light bulbs suddenly exploded every where.

"Aw man! Raven still has that dang cold?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep. She hasn't stopped sneezing all morning." Robin replied.

"Oh, I hate to see Raven unwell! Why does she not do the resting?" Starfire chimed.

"Forget it. I've been trying to get her to relax all week but she's way too stubborn. She insists meditating is the best way to get better but honestly even Gandhi himself wouldn't be able to concentrate with those sneezes." Said Beast Boy. Just then, a very congested Raven appeared through the common room doors holding a book in her hand.

"Hello friend Raven? Would you like to join us on the couch?" Starfire asked her eyes wide with hopefulness.

"No thanks Star. I don't want to get you sick. Besides I need to return this book to the library." With that she turned to the door but was startled as she saw Beast Boy blocking her from it.

"Oh no you are not!"

"Beast Boy get out of the way."

"No, Rae look at yourself. You're breathing through your mouth, can barely lift your tea cup, and your nose is redder than Rudolf's the hundredth time, you need to rest." Beast Boy was tired of her refusing help. She wasn't getting better and he was starting to get worried.

"I'm perfectly capable of returning this book by myself now let me through!"

"No. How about you go rest and I'll return it."

"Beast Boy..."

"That way we both get what we want. C'mon please?"

"Ugh. Fine I trust you can return this." She said handing him the book.

"Awesome! Now go sleep." He said grabbing a jacket for himself and her shoulders and gently pushing her towards the common room door. "See ya guys in about fifteen minutes!"

It didn't take too much effort to convince Raven to let him do this for her which really surprised him. And doubled the pressure of failing. He decided the quickest route to the library was through the park. He'd been walking Raven to the library for a while now and he knew all possible routes like the back of his hand. As he walked through the snow covered park a group of kids from the nearby frozen lake came up and crowded around him.

"Look guys! It's Beast Boy!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Is it hard fighting bad guys?"

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Can I be a Titan?"

Beast Boy smiled and put the book on a bench next to him in order to sign a couple of autographs. "Sure."

A little girl then grabbed a book and took off happy she now possessed an item previously belonging to a Titan. The green teen noticed the blond, pigtailed girl running off and quickly followed her. "Kid! Wait! Stop!" But the girl kept running through the playground somehow being able to out run him. He followed her up a slide, through a tube (barely slipping through), onto the seesaw, and up a rock climbing wall. And even then the child refused to give up the book until she got a pony ride. Eventually, Beast Boy made it to the library in time to return a book and decided to take the longer way back to the tower to avoid another predicament.

The tower doors swooshed open and in came an exhausted Beast Boy. He saw restful Raven on the couch channel surfing and looking significantly better.

"Beast Boy what took you so long? I was getting worried." She said getting up from the couch. The thought of her being worried about him made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He smiled before letting out a giant sneeze.

FLASHBACK OVER

Now a year later, he was starting to finally accept the fact that he had feelings for her and they were strong. He needed to tell her now but why couldn't will himself to? No he was going to do it now before he lost her. He brought his hand up to her door and knocked.

"Raven?"

**END CHAPTER 5**

**SO WHATCHA GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE FLASHBACKS? DO THEY SEEM BELIEVABLE? HMMM... MAYBE YOU SHOULD COMMENT ABOUT IT! OH DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE CLIFF HANGER? AM I TROLLING YOU YET? HAHA WELL EVEN IF I'M NOT NOW, I SOON WILL BE. NOW REMEMBER TO READ THE NEW UPDATING POLICY AT THE END OF THE PROLOGUE OF "IF I LOOSE MYSELF". BYE!**


	6. The Big Shut Out

**Guys I'm back! So sorry I haven't updated in forever! Life gets complicated and well you know how it is. I want to try to update on Sundays, but no promises. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I'm not that pleased with it so constructive criticism is appreciated! BTW in this chapter, we will begin to take an angsty/dark turn in the story . Get hyped! ~RR9**

**Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans. Yeah... Can I change that?...plz?**

**Chapter 6 The Big Shut Out**

"Raven?" Saying I was nervous was an understatement. My arm shook as I lifted it to knock on her door. Hesitating slightly after the action.

"Gar?" At this point I was expecting the big shut out. Even though we are close friends now, she won't let anyone in. But the thing I want most in this world, is be with her. It frustrates me she can't see I protect her for more than she thinks, frustrates me that she can't see the way I always look at her, frustrates me that her smile is the most beautiful thing in the world, but she won't show it. But what frustrates me most of all is I can't tell her any of this.

I'm slightly startled to see two illuminating amethyst eyes staring into me a split second after she speaks.

"Rae! You okay? You ran away to your room really fast and... well it umm...got me worried."

"Yes, I'm fine it's just that I haven't meditated in a while." Her eyes darting to the floor.

"Oh, well do you have a minute?" Rae's eyes met mine again and she stepped out of her room.

"What is it?"

"Rae, please tell me what's going on. It isn't like you to hide things from us."

"Who said I was hiding anything?"

"Rae, look I know you. I thought we were past this, why can't you tell me what's really going on?"

"Because maybe it's none of your business."

"Anything that has to do with the disappearance of my friend is most certainly my business!"

"Garfield-."

"Why can't you understand that I'm trying to protect you?"

"I don't need to be protected! I don't need you or Robin or anybody to be constantly watching me! I'm perfectly capable of handling things on my own!"

"Raven, the last time you did this, we almost lost you!"

"This is nothing like last time!"

"You don't know that!"

"Maybe I do!"

"I can't believe your blaming me for trying to do what's best for you!"

"I never asked you to do these things! If my mistakes send me to hell then so be it! I've already been there once, and I was fine."

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yes, I am. And I think it would help if you tried it for once."

"Rae-."

"You know what? I don't need this. Go mess up something somewhere else!" And with that she whipped around and vanished into her room. There it was. The big shut out.

**So was it okay? Let me know what you think! Advice is greatly appreciated! I hope to get on a regular updating schedule soon! Bye!**


End file.
